A Hanyou Story
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: AU A solitary Hanyou and a friendly monk set out on a quest to rescue a cursed princess from her imprisonment in a castle guarded by a demon. It was suppose to be simple, find princess and return her to a unwanted king, but things can never be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeeelllllllllooooooooo Readers!

Writing has been a little hard for me recently with balancing so many things like university, finding a job, and spending time with friends and family. I have been writing some new stories for fanfiction, but they have been coming in slowly.

I have been dying to post a Shrek adaption for Inuyasha for the last few years. However, I had developed a horrible writer's block, put it to the side and kinda forgot about it.

I started to continue to write the Shrek adaptation along with some other fanfcis, unfortunately those are not as far along as I would like to post at the moment. I want to see what you guys think about this fanfic.

I want to apologize for the crappy quality of writing in this first chapter. It was from a few years back and my writing has changed since then. I promise that the chapters will get better and so much like the rewriting of the Shrek movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters or story.

#################################

Prologue: Unwanted Shadow of the Forest

_Gather round, good listeners, gather round. Come and join me. Prepare a snack, rest your tired feet and make yourself more comfortable. I have a wonderful story for you that will involve adventure, romance, and magic. It is a tale that many of you have heard before and you may know how it ends, but please stay for bit, you might find yourself enjoying this story._

Every night the locals of a small village would gather inside the tavern to listen to the daily gossip and stories of travelers staying at the inn. Many of these stories were entertaining and would often continue well into the night. About an hour before midnight one traveler, however, decided to finish the storytelling with one more of his far way tales. The tavern fell quiet as he began weaving a spell with his voice.

"Once a upon a time there lived a beautiful princess, who was greatly loved by her friends and family. She was often good natured and thoughtful, but also stubborn and adventurous. She planned to see the world and wanted more than anything to find her true love, her own prince charming. She refused all her suitors and her family became worried that she would never marry.

One day when she was exploring the forest near her castle, she ran into a miko who placed a horrible spell on the princess. The miko was angered that the princess was only thinking of herself and not giving the suitors a chance to prove themselves to her. As a way to teach the princess a lesson, the miko cursed the beautiful woman with a curse that drastically altered her appearance. The spell would take effect every night and could only be broken by true loves first kiss.

When the king and queen saw what happened to their beloved daughter, they decided to place the princess in a castle guarded by a vicious and terrifying demon so no one would see her.

There she would await for her true love to rescue her and break the curse that had been placed upon her, only then would she be able to live happily ever after with her handsome prince charming"

A snort was faintly heard outside the tavern as the story teller told his tale. No one paid attention to the snort, being so captivated with the story. The snort came from outside anyway, and no one would be able tell who had made the noise because they would not be able to see him.

Unknown to everyone else a shadowed man was sitting on the roof of the inn, listening to the story through an open window. The shadow decided he had enough and got up to leave. However instead of climbing down the side of the building like a regular human would do, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop with grace and ease. He ran to the edge of the village quickly making his way to a clearing deep in the dark forest, far away from the annoying and oblivious villagers.

It was still quite dark by the time he approached a small hut that had been clearly built for one person. It stood tall and proud on the far side of the clearing next to a small flowing river. The shadow entered the dark hut and wasted no time in lighting a few candles. The flickering lights illuminated the somewhat large room as well as the person who occupied it.

The once shadowed figure turned out to be a young man who looked no older than eighteen or nineteen. He was tall and in clearly good shape, having had to live off the land, providing for himself. The pupils of his eyes were slit like a cat's, with dark amber surrounding them. His long hair was waist length and a whitish, silver color. Two large triangle-shaped white dog ears twitched slightly on the top of his head at every sound. His clawed hands lit the last candle with the now quite small match. The small flame was surprisingly quite hot and burned his skin. He opened his mouth in a small cry of pain, revealing fangs, and let out a curse.

This man was clearly not a full demon nor was he a human, in fact he was a half demon, or more specifically a half dog demon. He quickly changed out of the clothes he had been wearing and got into some more comfortable clothing. Letting out a huge yawn, the half-demon blew out the candles and plopped down on the comfortable mat that was his bed. He lay there listening to the familiar night time noises before drifting off to sleep.

##########################################

The Inu Hanyou awoke to the sound of birds and animals going about their business. Some animals were building or repairing nests, dens and burrows, others fighting over territory and most scurrying around for food. Most people would be upset to wake up so early and would most likely try to chase the animals away, but the dog demon on the other hand, didn't mind the animals of the forest that much. He just couldn't stand demons or humans being anywhere near his home.

Since he was a half-demon and was the combination of human and demon, he was greatly hated and feared. He was not accepted by either race and had learned from a young age to try and steer clear of both humans and demons. He had lived with his mother in a village very far from where he now lived, but was thrown out when she died.

Everywhere he went, he was rejected and ridiculed. He often lived on the streets, stealing and begging for food. When he turned fourteen he had found a clearing in a forest that seemed fit enough for living in if he could build a shelter. Over the years he had learned to hunt, fish and to some extent, farm. He was actually quite happy living by himself, in the small and homely hut. Sometimes, however the need for company overwhelmed the Hanyou a little, driving him to go and listen to the local stories at the village tavern, last night having been one of those nights. He would only listen and always left before anyone noticed him, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The dog demon rolled off his mat and got up to begin his day. He spent most of his time weeding and gathering the food from his small garden, hunting, and practicing with his sword. When suppertime rolled around the Hanyou quickly prepared his evening meal, which was small, but mouthwatering.

He would never tell a soul, but he was actually a pretty decent cook. Afterwards, he took the time to clear away the handmade bowl and tidy up the small the hut. Satisfied he lay down on his mat and began to relax, letting out a contented sigh. He lay like this for only a moment until his sensitive ears picked up some unwelcome sounds. He peeked discreetly out the window to see pinpricks of light in the distance. He scowled at the trespassers, his eyebrows narrowed.

'Why can't they just leave me alone and go get a life?' he thought. He suddenly grinned 'Maybe a little scare will teach em' He slipped out the back and made his way quietly to the group of stupid villagers.

"That's the demon's home?" asked one young man who held a torch in his hand.

"Sure is. Why do you ask?" answered an old man.

"It just doesn't seem like a ruthless, bloodthirsty demon would live here" the young man said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's just what the monster wants you to think," whispered another elderly man, "As soon as someone enters. The demon attacks and puts ye in a cage beneath the hut, where he fattens ye up. When ye're fat enough, he cooks ye alive"

"Keh! That takes too long" scoffed a slightly gruff voice. The group of villagers turned to face what looked to be a cross between a white dog and human man. The group backed up until they were against the wall of the hut, everyone of them quivering in terror.

"A demon's not gonna wait for you to fatten up. Nah, we much rather devour you straight away, so you don't spoil" the half demon explained mockingly. Mentally he gagged, but didn't let it show on his face. He wanted to scare the villagers so bad that they would leave him alone.

One of the more braver men, waved the flaming torch to try and ward off the advancing half-demon. The Hanyou blew it out like it was a candle and not a huge flame. The man dropped it and stared at him in horror. Smirking evilly the half demon let out a terrifying, animalistic roar that showed his sharp fangs. The group of terrified villagers scrambled over each other in their haste to escape the source of the roar. The Hanyou chuckled and shouted after them.

"That's what I thought! Good riddance" The half demon spotted something that must have fallen from one of their pockets and bent to pick it up. He read the carefully folded paper and once neatly written ink.

"Reward for the capture of any half or minor demons, as well as humans with unnatural or non human talents and attributes" The half demon raised an eyebrow unimpressed and looked in the direction where the human villagers ran.

'Well here's one half demon who won't be taken in' he thought smirking He crumpled and threw away the wanted poster before walking inside the dim hut.

####################################

Please R&R and tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 1: Friends?

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo Everyone and Anyone reading A HANYOU'S STORY!

I really want to thank the people who reviewed my prologue. Sorry it was so short, but the other chapters will be much longer:)

Disclaimer: I own nutting.

######################################

Chapter 1: Friends?

The next day, villagers from far and wide came to the edge of the Great Forest, leading all manner of weak demons, half- breeds, and freakish looking humans to be sold for the price of a few coins. The humans showed the head guard their 'item' and receiving their reward. The long line grew shorter as the cages that ran along the border of the forest became more filled.

Binding sutras covered the cages promising no escape.

One man in particular was very nervous. He was dressed as a Buddhist monk and looked as normal as any man; unfortunately it was all a lie. He tried to conceal some of his more demonic features under his long robes and by the magic of a concealing sutra.

The monk was nervous though, if anyone saw how he really looked, he would be caged like all the others. The man who brought him to be sold had still not noticed that he had changed to try and pass for a human, being so intent to get his reward. When they got to the front of the line, the head guard looked at the pair of them before asking.

"And what do have to show us?" The man pushed the monk in front him, still holding on to the rope around his neck.

"I have a cat demon, your honor" the greasy man replied looking proud of himself. The monk tired to look innocent.

The head guard raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You think a monk; a holy man is really a cat demon? Please. Next!" The guard waved them away, but the greasy man refused to move.

"This _is_ a cat demon. He must be hiding it using some sort of spell"

"Men please escort this man away"

"He's no human monk! He's a con artist, a fraud!" the man was desperate. Grabbing a pail of water, he threw it all over the disguised cat demon.

The water washed the ink of the sutra, destroying the illusion. His small round ears became a pair of sharp pointy ears, his nails grew longer as well as his canines. The white of his eyes became a dark green and his pupils slitted, but stayed violet. A long, furry tail also appeared. He grinned nervously and ran.

"Guards seize him" Shouted the head guard. The monk sped off into the trees running as fast as he could, but he still couldn't lose them. He was not very fast for a demon, in fact he only ran as fast as a human. He legs were burning and he looked back to see where the guards were. He was so busy looking for them that he failed to look in front of him. He bashed headfirst into what seemed a red tree. Shaking his head, he looked up to see a man, who looked a little younger than him standing over him, with a scowl on his face.

He looked up in awe, but ran behind him when the soldiers came into view.

"Move aside half breed. We're taking you and the cat into custody" the head guard demanded.

"Really and how are you gonna do that?" the dog demon asked, arching an eyebrow, arms still crossed.

"Guards, get them" shouted the leader, pointing at them. Smirking, the half-demon, whipped out a small, rusty beat up sword. The guards stared at it and laughed. Even the cat demon looked close to laughing at him.

Suddenly the old, rusty sword transformed into a giant fang. It looked heavy and sharp enough to cut a rock neatly in half. As if to prove it could, the blade cut through a group of thick tree trucks like they were butter. The guards immediately turned and ran. The half demon smirked and walked in the opposite direction, putting the sword back into its sheath. The monk looked back in the direction the guards had fled and back at the half demon amazed. He quickly ran after the dog demon.

"Wait up, please just wait up" the monk called after, the half demon. The Hanyou turned to face the slightly out of breath cat demon.

"What do you want?" the dog demon growled.

"T...that was a..amazing" he breathed impressed.

"Umm...thanks" the hanyou said confused.

"How did you do that? Your sword didn't look like it could slice wet paper" the monk pointed out much to the hanyou's irritation.

"Go cough up a hairball or something and leave me alone" the silver haired male snarled, walking away.

"What's your problem?" the slightly older man asked curiously, moving to match the pace of the ornery Hanyou.

"Leave me alone. I really hate cats. They're annoying, loud and stupid" exclaimed the annoyed dog demon. He began walking faster.

"Good thing I'm not really a cat, then" said the monk softly in a sadden tone. The dog demon whipped around.

"What did you say?" he asked scowling.

"I'm not really a cat demon" repeated the monk.

"Really?" said the half demon sarcastically. He began to wonder about the cat's mental state. He sniffed the air, easily picking up his own, as well as small animals, and the stench of the human soldiers, but surprisingly couldn't pick up the cat's scent.

"What the hell are you? You sure look like a feline demon, but don't stink like one. Tell me who the hell you are before I use my Tetsagia on your furry ass" the Hanyou demanded suspiciously. This guy may be weak, but anyone trespassing on his territory was consisted a threat to his home.

"My name is Miroku and I am a humble, wondering monk of Buddha. A few months ago, when I was still human, I came upon a beautiful young woman who had sprained her ankle on the side of the road. Being the thoughtful and considerate man that I was I offered her my services. I attempted to carry her to the nearest village, but she mistakenly took my gentle and comforting caresses as something else. She turned out to be a miko and cursed me to take the appearance of a cat demon, without the abilities, until I can learn how to treat a woman properly" Miroku explained

"Wait. What did she think you were doing that made her curse you?" the unnamed Hanyou questioned, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"She seemed to believe that I was merely groping her" coughed Miroku. The dog demon could only offer the confusing feline an unbelieving stare, one brow raised.

"Were you?"

"Of course not" the monk denied, pretending to act surprised. The Hanyou looked at the man for another moment before scoffing and turning to leave. Miroku wasted no time in catching up, but walked a step or two behind him.

"Soooo..." the monk trailed off, after a moment of silence.

"Soooo what cat?" the dog demon growled, rolling his amber eyes.

"Well I introduced myself. Can you possibly return the favor?"

The half demon suddenly halted mid step and spun around to face the black haired man, eyes narrowed in deep suspicion.

"What's it to you, monk?" he growled deeply. Why would this stranger care what his name was? No one had ever asked him what it was. Sometimes he even wondered why he would bother actually having it.

Miroku looked taken aback, but did not stand down. He was just being polite and friendly. For some weird reason, Miroku wanted to befriend this apparently temperamental dog demon. There was something about the way he acted that reminded the monk of a defensive child who had been bullied and left friendless.

Well it was that and the fact that the Hanyou had saved him from living a tortured life in a cage, to be sold for a few silver pieces.

"Friends need to know each other's names, otherwise, it's hard to learn anything about them" he answered truthfully, giving the silver haired man an innocent and assuring half smile.

The Inu Hanyou stood there completely dumbfounded. One of the white dog ears on top of his head stood straight up, while the other lay flat, giving off the perfect impression of a baffled canine. He opened his mouth to reply before he knew it, having been taken in unaware.

"Inuyasha" he shrugged.

"Inuyasha? Wait your name literally means Dog Demon?" Miroku inquired unsure.

Now both of Inuyasha's ears lay flat as he bared his sharp fangs, amber orbs flashing dangerously.

"You asked Baka. It doesn't matter what you think anyway. I gave you my name, now just leave me alone"

"Hold on, look. I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out" admitted the monk, realizing that his comment was probably not the most wanted and flattering.

Inuyasha looked once again completely at a loss, tense muscles relaxed slightly.

"Really?"

"Really, Really" smiled the black haired man charmingly.

"Oh, ahhhh no problem" Inuyasha shrugged, no knowing how to respond to the appreciation.

Miroku chuckled pleasantly at the younger half demon's awkwardness. Ever since he had been changed into a minor demon, there had been very few individuals who had interacted with him so naturally. He could tell that Inuyasha was not very social, only a complete fool would believe so, and his way of expressing himself was both unique and refreshing.

"Well, my friend, I have to admit that you are one of a kind"

"Jeeze, what gave you that impression?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, once again attempting to continue on his way.

"You know, Inuyasha, we aren't so different and I believe we can say we are fast friends. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to be free of that cheap, greasy slime ball that tried to sell me" he said happily.

"Whoop de do. Now maybe you can go back home to bug your actual friends" Inuyasha hinted his undertone blunt and rude.

Miroku looked saddened for only a brief moment and Inuyasha felt only the barest twinge of concern for the abnormal monk, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I am a traveling monk. I haven't had a home in years since the death of my father and mother. Most of my friends and acquaintances aren't willing to board a demon look alike" Miroku explained.

"Are you sure it's because of that or do you think it's just you" Inuyasha wondered aloud, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly the feline Youkai's damp mood brightened.

"I can always stay with you, Inuyasha" he exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Who said anything about you staying me?" the Inu Hanyou demanded. Who gave this feline wanna be the right to state such outlandish suggestions?

Miroku's green eyes narrowed in amusement. It was fun to rally up the half demon's temper. For a moment he imagined how they must have looked to a bystander. The two of them must really resemble a smug cat and furious guard dog.

"Think about your eternal soul, Inuyasha. Would it really be a good idea to turn away a holy man of the Kamis?" Miroku inquired, attempting to appear serious.

"Why should I care about the Kamis? It's not like they've ever done anything for me" Inuyasha shrugged, walking away from the supposed monk, his arms folded behind his head to show his lack of concern for the kamis.

Even though Miroku knew he should be shocked and offended by the hanyou's statement, he couldn't help but feel empathy for the socially impaired hanyou. Everyone had doubts about the existence of the kamis at one point or another. Heck even Miroku had them!

Miroku followed Inuyasha, though this time in silence. He was curious about this man, er, demon, um half demon. Being cursed as he was, Miroku knew a thing or two about deceiving appearances.

Inuyasha could sense the man walking behind him, but said nothing. Maybe if he ignored him long enough the monk would leave him alone. However, this was not the case. Miroku followed him till he reached the small hut.

"Look, monk. Do I look like the kind of person who enjoys sharing his personal space with other people, human or otherwise?"

"Actually no, you don't" Miroku answered simply, not taking the not so subtle hint. Inuyasha smacked his palm to his forehead at the obviousness of the feline. No wonder the man was cursed by some Miko, he did not understand the meaning of space between people.

"Then maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed outside" Inuyasha suggested, none too lightly.

"But then I would catch cold and how would that play on your conscious?"

"Easy. It wouldn't" answered the half demon curtly, barring the doorway so that the monk couldn't get in.

"Attention demons!" Commanded a strong masculine voice.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku diverted their focus to the small band of humans who stood just on the bounties of the clearing. There were eight in total; seven men, although a certain one seemed debatable, and one woman. The leader appeared to be the youngest with amethyst eyes, a purple tattoo on his forehead and a tightly braided ponytail, a giant halberd resting on his shoulder.

Inuyasha inwardly cursed, he had been so busy arguing with the feline humanoid that he had not sensed the approaching humans.

"What'd ya want?" he asked, clawed hand nearing his sword's sheath.

"My companions and I are the Band of Seven and we have been employed by the Lord of this land to track down any and all youkai, hanyou and humans with unique abilities to place them under control" the man stated with an air of authority.

"What makes you think that I'll listen to anything you have to say, hmmm? No lord will control me while I'm breathing" Inuyasha scoffed.

The Leader pointed the halberd at Inuyasha, smiling darkly.

"Your choice, hanyou" he said, "The easy way or the hard way"

The rusty sword enlarged into a fanged blade when the metal left the scabbard, plainly indicating the choice Inuyasha wanted.

"So the dog has fangs to bare after all. Alright challenge accepted" the mortal man chuckled, swinging his blade down with a earth shattering blow. Inuyasha nimbly dodged the blast from the ground and countered it with a thrust of his own energy blast.

"You seem a formidable enemy hanyou. However, I am Bankotsu of the Band of Seven and I am undefeatable!" he declared, rushing in for a physical attack. The men that had accompanied him cheered for their 'big' brother, but made no move to attack. This was their leader's battle and they would be in trouble if they interfered.

"We'll see about that" scoffed the half demon, blocking the path of the halberd to his chest. Metal clashed on metal, each stroke of the two blades was reincorporated with a other. The sounds bouncing around the clearing.

Miroku watched from the side lines like the others, but instead of simply cheering and trying to stay out of the fight, Miroku was looking for an opening to aid his new found comrade.

The two fighters circled, watching the other and waiting for a movement that would betray the other. Amber eyes and amethyst orbs burned with the thrill of battling. Inuyasha almost had to admit it was good to be sparring with someone of equal strength and balance.

"Not bad Hanyou" Bankotsu roughly complimented, "But not good enough"

Inuyasha was so busy paying attention to the human's weapon that he was not prepared for the leg that knocked him over. When the sword left the grasp of his clawed hands, the giant fang became a rustic piece of metal. Inuyasha looked up to see along the point of the halberd to the smirking human standing above him.

"Dirty trick" he growled.

"Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Now, half breed will you cooperate with us?" Bankotsu inquired.

"Never" Inuyasha spat. He would rather be cut down than willingly bow to a human's wishes.

"Wind Tunnel!"

As if a small hurricane had emerged from nowhere, the wind that was once so calm howled and pulled on everything it touched. Everything that was dislodged and freely moving was being sucked into one specific point. Miroku stood with his right hand held out and braced with the other, the origins of the strange winds coming from his palm.

"What in the seven hells?" he murmured confused. This feline monk was one surprise after another. Noticing that he was being dragged toward the source of the wind, Inuyasha drug his claws into the soil and reached for Tetsagia before it could be snatched up.

The band of seven looked a tad concerned, but wisely stayed away from the clearing. Bankotsu stuck Banryu into the ground and crouched so that he would not be sucked in.

"NOW PRIESTESS!" he shouted as loud as he could to be heard over the wind.

Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears caught the sound of far off chanting and he looked for the human priestess Bankotsu had brought with him. She stood against the unnatural wind, one of her hands held straight up as if in prayer. Her waist length obsidian locks swirled around her body and her ivory skin glowed with an inner power that was known as holy magic. Her grey blue eyes snapped open as she finished her incoherent spell, small sparks of purple and white flying from her other clasped hand.

"Halt!"

The wind died as quickly as it had come and Inuyasha turned his eyes to see Miroku cover his hand obediently and stared off into the sky as if he has dazed.

Inuyasha felt a small weight on his chest had made a jangling noise when he sat up. Casting his eyes downward Inuyasha saw a necklace made of demon teeth and purple beads. He clutched at them and tried to pull them off single handedly. They couldn't reach over his head. He tried again with both hands, but failed again.

"There's no use struggling" came the stoic voice of the female as she stepped more openly into the midst of the clearing, "By order of the lord of this land all demons, half demons and humans of demonic ability will be bound by the Beads of Subjection and tracked by their demonic signatures. Only the priestess who placed the beads can remove them"

"If you don't take these beads off this minute then I'll slice you in half" Inuyasha growled. How dare this human female chain him because off his heritage! With the relaxes granted to him by his dog demon father, Inuyasha sprang from the ground, his sword once again transformed into a giant fang.

"No Inuyasha don-" Miroku tried to warn.

"Heel, hanyou!" the priestess commanded, which was unwillingly complied by the half demon as his body froze up off his own accord. His body skidded on the grass as he fell to his side ungracefully.

The humans laughed at the half demon, amused by the display greatly. Bankotsu scoffed and hefted Banryu on his shoulder, walking from the clearing to his men.

"This is the extent of the Lord's lands and we have completed our mission. Come"

Inuyasha glared daggers as the eight humans disappeared into the underbrush of the forest. He felt cheated. If it weren't for that wretch and the beads he would have ripped them all to shreds easily.

"I would never have guessed that the lord would have done this. It seems extremely wrong that he would make such an order, since he would technically endure the same fate" Miroku remarked as he strolled up to Inuyasha.

"What're ya rambling about, cat?"

"The lord himself is a demon so it seems stupid for him to consider this proclamation of binding those with demonic energy" Miroku clarified folding his arms inside his sleeve.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he took in this new information. If what the monk was saying was true than why would the lord do it? It didn't seem to make sense. It wasn't fair.

"That damn bastard" Inuyasha cursed with a snarl, "I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget"

Inuyasha stomped over to his hut and thrust the bamboo flap away. One of Miroku's eyes arched in puzzlement and he became curious to what the half demon would do. Even after just a few hours Miroku already knew enough about the hanyou to guess that he wouldn't take the Beads of Subjection easily and without a fight.

Inuyasha grabbed some dried meat and wrapped it for the trip he was going to make. His journey would allow no breaks for nourishment, seeing as how he wanted to get there as fast as demonly possible. He also grabbed the sea shell his mother had given him as a parting gift. It was important to him since it was a piece of his late mother when he was a child. It was irreplaceable and he didn't trust leaving it in a hut that could be seized by humans when he came back.

The small bag was tried to his waist on the other side by his stealth, so it would not hinder his weapon drawing time. His amber eyes quickly scanned the hut for anything else of value to take with him. He didn't have much so it was a fast search.

Exiting the small hut, Inuyasha stared up into the open sky. It was already darkening and the last purple hues of sunset were hardly seen. However, his demonic eyes laminated in the remaining light so he could see without any problem.

"May I inquire what your plan is?" asked Miroku causally.

"I'll going to pay this lord a little visit and knock him off of the pedestal he's built for himself" answered the determined hanyou.

"Then I shall join you" the cursed monk nodded falling behind Inuyasha, using his staff like a walking stick. Inuyasha's eyebrow perked at the assumptions of the annoying cat.

"What makes you think that you can come with me?"

"Because unlike you I happen to know where the Lord is" Miroku replied bluntly, catching Inuyasha by surprise. The hanyou frowned and glared at the monk, his irritation rising. He was not used to dealing with people; demons or humans alike, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Something tells me that you do not travel very much, my friend. I, on the other hand, am a traveling monk and I know my way around" Miroku trudged on ahead of the hanyou and called back over his shoulder, "Besides you are not the only one who needs to rid himself of the Subjectation Beads"

Inuyasha kehed and shrugged his shoulders, accepting the response. Maybe he would get their faster if he didn't have to track down the residence of the realm's lord. As soon as he got the beads off, he would race home and hopefully leave the race-confused monk alone.

The sooner they reached their destination the better; Inuyasha could return and live peacefully in his isolation.

Too bad he didn't realize then how much his life would change.

#################################################

Please R&R:)


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Plans

Hello Everyone and Anyone Reading A HANYOU'S STORY!

I am SO SO SO sorry for this really really update. I hope that you readers can forgive me. I was ready to post it a month ago but someone saved over my work and I had to retype it all. I tried my very best to rewrite it the way it was before and I think that I was very successful:)

Please enjoy the chapter:)

Disclaimer: I don't get to own anything.

################################

Chapter 2: Dreams and Plans

Kagome stared out at the remains of an azure sky, tinted with the orange and purple of a slowly setting sun. She enviously watched as a pair of sleek larks flew through the air, gracefully twisting and twirling on a warm breeze. If only she could fly from this dreadful prison as freely and carelessly as a wild bird. However, such wishes were best forgotten.

There was a good reason why she had to be here, which is why she did not completely hate her parents for making such a decision. It was due to her curse that such drastic measures had been taken in order to break it. The only way she could be liberated was through the strength and courage of the man who would be her true love. That was the theory behind her mother and father's scheme anyway.

Kagome wasn't entirely sure about the success of their plan however. She needed to find her soul mate in order for the curse to be countered and how could she do that when she couldn't even meet anyone? She hoped against hope that the man who rescued her was destined to be her one true love, the man of her dreams.

Like every other young maiden in the land, Kagome had an image of who she wanted to be with. He would be tall and handsome, kind and considerate to those of less fortune, intelligent and able to understand her feelings. Someone who would cherish her and comfort her. Someone who would be like a rock and constantly at her side. Most importantly though, he would accept her and not care about her riches and power.

Could such a man exist for her and her alone?

A knock on the door dragged Kagome out of her thoughts and brought her back to the reality of her tower room.

"May I come in My Lady? I have brought your supper" a female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Please come in Sango" answered Kagome opening the door.

"Thank you, my Lady" smiled Sango as she entered the room, carrying a tray loaded with a bowl of summer stew and soft bread. She wore a simple dress, which contrasted greatly with the clothing she usually wore during the majority of the day. Sango was known as the best demon slayer in Kagome's country which was why she was appointed the duty of being her guardian and jail keeper.

Sango and Kilala, who was a fire demon cat, were in charge of keeping the princess safe from hungry demons and keeping out unworthy humans from rescuing her. In order to win the Lady's hand in marriage they would have to get though the two fighters. A nearly impossible task, a thing that Kagome somewhat resented.

However, Kagome could hardly blame Sango for doing her job. No one dared to oppose her father. Instead of focusing on a negative attitude, the princess decided to befriend the demon slayer.

"There's no need to be so formal Sango. You can just call me by name" Kagome said, sitting down by a small table, tucking her feet daintily under the chair, her back straight.

"I understand, my la- Kagome" self corrected the slightly older woman, making Kagome giggle. She still had a long way to go, before they became best friends. Sango placed the tray on the table and stepped away, folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

"Come on now, I don't bite. Sit down" invited the princess, stirring her spoon around her steaming bowl of stew.

"Thank you" Sango took the chair opposite Kagome.

"So Sango tell me about yourself. I've been here together for so many months and I don't know very much about you"

Sango's head jerked up in surprise. Did the princess really want to know about her, a lowly demon slayer? Surely one so high up in status would not care about a servant, and yet Kagome didn't seem to care about that, which threw Sango through a loop. Perhaps the young woman truly wanted a friend. Sango suddenly felt honored that it was her who Kagome wished to know on a more equal ground.

"Ohhh uh. Where do I start? Well, I was born and raised as a demon slayer and the future head of my village. I enjoy training and I also have a surprising specialty for cooking, which shocked everyone in my family because I was such a tomboy"

Kagome laughed at that, easily imagining how people may react to seeing a feared demon slayer wearing an apron and wielding a wooden spoon instead of a massive bone boomerang.

"My father taught me everything I know about demons, both the bad and the good. Despite my village's reputation for demon slaying, we were a relatively peaceful people. A lot of our hired work consisted of warding towns against demonic encounters and attacks. Demon slaying is not as big a deal as it was a few decades ago, but my village worked hard to maintain our ancestors way of life" Sango explained proudly.

"That sounds wonderful, Sango. I would very much like to visit your village once I return home" the princess hinted heavily, her smile excited by the prospect of seeing her future friend's home village.

Sango wide bright smile dimmed as her light brown eyes shifted to the edge of the table. Suddenly feeling concerned that she had said the wrong thing, Kagome moved her stew aside to grip Sango's hand.

"I'm sorry Sango, did I say something to upset you?" she asked.

"There is no village to visit anymore" muttered the demon slayer.

Silence fell over the two women, neither not really knowing what to say. Kagome felt a great sadness for Sango and deep disappointment in herself. She had never learned much about her guardian until today and had never thought to ask about how she had come into the position of guarding the princess. Sango couldn't have been much older than herself, surly if the King wanted a demon slayer, there would have been several older people to do it. Had Sango felt forced to take this job because of her village?

"Five years ago, all the best slayers in the village were called away to fight a demon nest that had completely take over another village. While they were away, a horde of ogres ransacked our village, leaving very few alive. My younger brother Kohaku and a handful of others survived and we offered our services to the king, your father, in exchange for a place to live. So you see there is no more of the legendary demon slaying village" Sango elaborated with only a slight hint of a sob.

"Oh Sango... I never... I never realized"

"It's alright Princess. That all lies in the past. I have mourned for my people and I have learned to forgive myself. My father always told me to look beyond the bad and look for a happier future" Sango smiled warmly in memory of her deceased parent's words.

"Your father was a very wise man" complimented Kagome.

"Indeed he was"

"Sango? Do you ever worry about the future?" the princess questioned timidly.

Sango simply cocked her head in confusion to the question and shook her head. Her cinnamon brown eyes urged Kagome to continue.

"I worry about who will free me from this tower because who ever liberates me will be my husband. I hope that he is a strong man with a kind and gentle nature, who will comfort me and listen to my thoughts. Someone who will love me for who I am and not what is offered with my hand" Kagome blushed and stared at the stone wall dreamily as she listed of the traits she wished her husband to have.

Sango felt both amused and sad for her new friend. Kagome had the same dreams as other girls, but from what Sango had learned from watching the other village maidens, love had very little to do with marriage. Arranged couples could grow to love their partners, but sadly this was rarely the case.

However, Sango felt determination sweep over her. Kagome would find her happily ever after.

'I, Sango Tayjia, promise on my life that I will do everything in my power to make my princess' dream come true'

###############################

In front of a large window overlooking his kingdom, the younger Lord of the Southern Lands stood. A scribe waited patiently at a writer's table for his lord to speak. A guard was stationed at the door, ready for any orders.

"In conclusion dear brother Hiten, my lands have been prosperous and will triple as soon as the rest of the lower class demons are gone. I plan on sending forth another report in two weeks time from when you receive this letter. Sincerely your loyal brother Manten... Did you get all that?" The Lord slightly turned his head, seeing the scribe in the corner of his beady eye.

"Yes milord" nodded the scribe as he dotted the final period.

"Good. Guard, take this letter and sent it with the fastest horse and messenger in the stables. Make sure that the messenger knows to whom the report goes to if he should delay to not return at all. Understood?"

"Yessir!"

The guard left the room with the scribe following closely behind.

Lord Manten walked over to a large full length mirror and gazed at his appearance as he liked to do when he was alone. What he thought to be glorious and flawless was grotesque to others and along with his vain and horrid personality there wasn't much to be won over by. Manten had a bulbous reptilian countenance with beady eyes, razor sharp teeth and stretched skin. Hair barely covered a fraction of his head making his misshapen head even more pronounced.

"You are one devilishly handsome demon" he cooed to himself.

He would have continued if the knock on the door had not interrupted him.

"Enter" he ordered facing the entrance to the room. For several moments no one came in and Manten frowned as he waited. Finally the door burst open and two armored guards dragged a struggling demon cub. The ball of fluff was putting up quite the fight, judging by the claw marks on all exposed skin of the guards.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"I am Shippo of the Southern Kitsune Clan. I have come here to avenge my father's death. Thanks to you he was killed defending my family!" the boy shouted.

"He's been causing a ruckus in the marketplace, Sire. Guess he was trying to rally a revolution against your lordship. The captain ordered us to bring him to you" the one guard explained, knocking the child on the head with his gauntlet, stunning him momentarily.

Manten's slanted beady eyes narrowed on the small male cub. The child had green eyes and a bushy tail that was a few shades lighter than his flaming red hair. The Kitsune was tiny in stature but something in his face gave him the appearance of knowing a lot more than his age would suggest.

"Trying to stir up trouble for my castle, brat? Not a very smart idea when you remember that all demons are to be fitted with a subjectation collar" he nodded his head to the door, "Summon the priestess Kikyou and tell her to shackle him. Bankotsu and the Band of Seven should be back by now. Oh and throw him in the dungeon when all is done"

"Yessir!"

Manten chuckled as the still stunned Kitsune was escorted out. How could a mere child have possibly thought to be a threat to the demon lord? The very idea was unthinkable to the point of complete amusement.

Manten then focused his attentions once more on his beloved mirror and his self admiring reflection. The vain creature had little else on his mind when gazing at himself, but he rarely ever seemed to get the compliments he deserved on a secondly basis.

Hours passed before he pulled away from the object due to another interruption. This one however, was indeed expected and welcome.

A most unusual girl stood before the Lord, staring up at him with fathomless black eyes that seemed endless; all seeing and yet not seeing. She was as white as pure snow and cradled a small mirror in her delicate fingers. Manten studied her just as she seemed to do him. She was not someone he wished to upset and from what he had heard of her powers she wouldn't even have to blink an eye to bring him to his knees. He needed her as an ally.

"I am pleased to meet you at last, Kanna. My soldiers have been searching far and wide for you. I trust you know why"

"Yes. You wish for me to advise you and aid your expansion of the kingdom. This I will do, but you must understand that my words are not to be taken lightly. You may chose to ignore my words, but take heed in making your decisions" she warned without taking her eyes off her hand held mirror.

"You have my word as a Lord" bowed the male demon, "Now, my dear Lady Kanna, I wish to know how I might become a more powerful ruler. Tell me how my people will choose to swear their undying loyalty for me"

The small girl gazed deeply into her mirror, her coal black eyes soaking in the mystic lights shining on the reflective surface. Manten and the guards looked on with fascination and awe. Finally, she lowered her mirror.

"The people will be unable to fully accept a demon as their lord because they fear the disdain you might have for them. If you were to show them otherwise, their insecurities would die along with their doubt" she nearly whispered.

"How would you suggest I do this?" Manten wondered.

"The best solution would be to take on a human female of royal rank to become your mate. The people will see that you favor the human race and will chose to follow your rule"

Manten digested the information and although there was a slight twinge of nausea about taking a human woman as a mate, the idea was not entirely terrible. Besides if he truly wished it he could also take on a demon mate after a few more years so his heir would not be a filthy half-breed. However, he had no desire to fetch a princess or noble at this time. He had better things to do than go searching and courting a royal human wench.

"Where would I find one on short notice?"

"Far to the West awaits a human princess who is held captive. Whosoever frees her will be awarded her title, land and wealth when marrying her. She seems to be a perfect candidate for your highness"

Hmmmmmm. Manten's pale sausage-like fingers stroked his chin in thought, the idea appealing more and more to him. Land expansion, country loyalty and a royal woman to stand by his side. Yes, it was wonderful notion, however, he still had no wish to collect her himself. Perhaps he could someone else in his stead.

"Have the Captain of the Guard arrange for a tournament" snapped Manten with a sharp order, "And make sure that the Band of Seven is the first to know. I want only the best to compete"

#########################################

The tavern buzzed with drunken cheers and laughter from all the soldiers and daytime servants drinking away their wages and exhaustion. The loudest and most drunken were the men that belonged to the Band of Seven group, who had returned earlier in the evening from their demon tracking mission.

Gambling and arm wrestling dominated the attention of all the people in the room, all except for Bankotsu. He sat in a far dark corner, polishing his Banryuu with a contemplating frown. The battle he had with that half demon and monk impersonator running over and over in his head. It had been so long since he had felt such a rush of equalized power and he regretted not having defeated the dog in a true warrior's fashion.

"Hey Bankotsu" greeted Jakotsu, a feminine male, who was Bankotsu's most trusted companion. The Band leader nodded in reply and smiled in thanks at the sake bottle Jakotsu offered him.

"You know I haven't seen you this withdrawn in a long time, not since the war between the South and the East. What's got you all quiet and brooding?" Jakotsu observed.

"I'm just bored. I starting to hate being a hired mercenary, only getting to see action when our employer gives us something to do" confessed Bankotsu before taking a few large gulps of sake, "If I was a Lord myself than I could do whatever I wanted even declare war when I started feeling restless"

"Yeah, that would be the life" sighed Jakotsu dreamily as well, "Too bad we couldn't unless we married a noble and I would rather die than do that"

"Hmmmmm" hummed Bankotsu thoughtfully, the alcohol slipping down his throat.

"Hey Bankotsu! There's a messenger here to talk to ya!" shouted another one of the Band of Seven near the tavern door. A skinny lad nervously made his way to the two men, fidgeting his hands.

"What is it?"

"Milord Manten will be hosting a tournament and he hopes that you will be attending Sir" he stated with a tremor in his voice.

"We'll be there"

#################################

"Inuyasha, will you please slow down. I do like to breathe" Miroku panted, annoyed at the fast pace the hanyou insisted they set. Inuyasha hadn't even broken a sweat and glanced back with an equally annoyed expression as the monk.

"Cats are so slow" Inuyasha complained, slowing down on the path to a trot. If he knew exactly where he was going, he would have already been there if not for the human turned cat.

"In case you've forgotten, I am not actually a cat demon. I am a monk of the religious order of Buddha, I cannot run for countless hours and not tire" Miroku pointed out. Stopping to catch a breath, his placed one hand on his knee the other gripping his staff so he would not pitch forward.

"Keh, whatever, humans are just as slow as stupid cats" scoffed the hanyou, placing his hands behind his head, staring up at the canopy of leaves.

"Honestly, Inuyasha. We're almost there anyway. It's just down the path a ways. We can be there within half an hour even by walking"

The Subjuctation beads rattled softly on Inuyasha's chest as he turned to the direction they had been traveling in. He frowned at them and knew he had to get them off soon. He hated what they symbolized, a prison, a way to be controlled. He thought that he had left that all behind when he made his home in the forest.

He could leave the monk behind and go on ahead, but something held him back something that he could not define. He had never had someone who would willingly accompany him anywhere and it just didn't sit right with him to abandon the cat.

Having a companion was a big adjustment for the hanyou and he had a feeling that he may have to make some more adjustments before he realized.

############################

Please R&R:)

And I will apologize once again for this insanely long update.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Quest

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading A HANYOU'S STORY!

So hows the story moving along so far? Is it any good? Anyhting bad about it? LOL Sorry, just wondering.

Please enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I own dittly squat!

##################################################

Chapter 3: A New Quest

Manten looked down at the courtyard from his raised seat on a dais overlooking the castle entrance. Samurai and a few martial artists, who had heard of the glorified quest and high prize, filled the yard. Crowds of peasants stood watching and cheering for the fights that would ensue, the nobles that surrounded the Demon Lord, were just as excited but remained refined. It was not often that such an interesting event would be held.

Manten noticed how the infamous band of seven and their leader kept to the edges of the ring. It would be a fair idea to send the band, but Kanna had advised him to send someone else. Someone, who was stronger than the inhumanly strong mercenary, if no one could best him, than it was meant for the man to go forth.

"Sir, do to you plan on calling a start soon, the lower classes are getting restless and so are the warriors" the captain of the guard said, speaking into the tiny pointed ear of the Thunder Demon.

"Have all the warriors come?" 

The captain appeared to think for a moment and gazed to the entrance way. People were still pouring in and it might take a while for everything to settle down.

"Not yet, my lord" he answered.

"Then we shall wait another hour. Close the gate in half an hour. I will not wait forever" Manten ordered, winking at some noble ladies, who pretended to blush, but looked away in horror unnoticed by the demon.

############################

"I hate big towns. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate when trapped with all the humans" grumbled the Inu hanyou as he and the demonic monk drew closer to the town gate. It was one thing to visit once in a blue moon and at night, but it was another thing to go during the day where people could openly gawk or run in fear. Half demons were considered unstable and uncontrollable and were feared more than full demons.

"I can sympathize with you to a degree. Ever since I was cursed people have shunned me from larger villages. However, not to worry, the lord here is a demon, my friend" Miroku encouraged, checking the beads on his hand to make sure they were in place. His appearance was not his only curse.

When the two travelers finally reached the front gate leading into the town, they found that it was closed and locked. No guards stood sentry. Even when Inuyasha banged on the iron door, no one answered, but he could hear distant shouts further in.

"It's the middle of the day. Why in the seven hells aren't the doors open?" demanded Inuyasha, "Hey, open the damn doors!"

"Hmmm, strange indeed, even small villages will keep the gates open til dark or an attack. Something must be going on" pondered a puzzled Miroku, "I suppose we will have to wait until they open"

"Like Hell! No one rules over me and I'll be damned if I have to wait for some asshole to grace me with his presence" cursed the silver haired man, his brow ticking in annoyance. Staring up with narrowed eyes, Inuyasha calculated a way inside.

"Come on, monk"

"Come where?"

Instead of giving an answer, Inuyasha grabbed the back of Miroku's robes. He bunched up his legs and sprung to the top of the gate, his calloused feet landing a tad harder on the wooden floor than necessary. Then down from the top he jumped to the other side, not missing a beat.

Miroku fell to the ground and let out a thankful sigh, heights were not his thing and that had been quite a fright.

"Do you mind warning me next time?"

Ignoring Miroku, Inuyasha looked around and noticed the lack of human life within the shops and streets of the town. Human scents lingered all over the place, but not a soul was anywhere. Dog ears trained on far off cheers and instantly caught his attention. What could be so important that the whole town had vacated the area?

Miroku followed the dog demon, picking up the loud cheers soon enough. It was coming from the castle. Wood and stone built the impressive building as it stood high over the trees and other buildings. Obliviously the lord liked perfection and beauty. Even the simple and humble lived hanyou could appreciate the scene.

Going through the overpass that led to the courtyard, the two men were surprised and confused at the large gathering of human townspeople. No one even noticed the two demonic newcomers standing flabbergasted at the curious event.

"Any idea what's going on?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, his amber eyes sweeping over the scene.

"Not at all"

A crack of thunder silenced the crowd and on a raised dais a repulsive demon stood, his reptilian head blinking in the sunlight. He held up his chubby arms, the sleeves of his elegant bright robes falling down to reveal the flabby pale skin.

"Good people, I welcome you to this tournament in which the land's finest warriors have joined. However, there will be only one victor and he will be given the privilege to go on a quest that will bring this realm great wealth and glory!" The lord waited for the crowd to quiet down once again.

"So this is the bastard who ordered that miko to bind demons? Keh, I can take him" Inuyasha scoffed, unimpressed with the thunder demon. He probably wouldn't need to draw his sword.

Miroku didn't bother to bid the demon to be quiet; his attention was focused on the young woman in front of him. Inuyasha glanced to see Miroku reach out his free hand to place his palm where it clearly didn't belong. Before Inuyasha could do anything to stop him, the young woman turned around and screamed bloody murder.

"Demons! Help! Help! One of them attacked me!" she shrieked wildly.

A small chaos ensued as people panicked at the screams of the violated young woman. Before the two accused demons could move, a swarm of guards surrounded them. Miroku and Inuyasha each took a fighter's stance.

"Priestess. Call them here" the demon lord commanded to the miko far to his right. The same priestess as the one who had placed the subjectation beads on them pointed to the Inu and Neko youkai.

"Come" she uttered. The purple beads of the necklaces began to glow and pull forward to the voice and controller of the miko magic, dragging the struggling demons along. Inuyasha burned with humiliation as he yanked backwards like a wild dog on a rope.

"Kneel" they were forced to their bended knees on the tile.

"What have we here? A neko youkai and an inu hanyou? Cooperating together?" mused the thunder demon, squinting down upon them, "I hope you realize that this tournament is meant for only human participates?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about any human tournament! I just wanna smack that damn grin of your face and get these damn beads off!" snarled Inuyasha furiously, his sharp nails digging deep into his palms.

A sharp pain wacked across his shoulders, compliments of a guard's spear. His fangs bared in anger. Miroku nudged him with an elbow giving him a meaningful look.

"I doubt that you could do such a thing, half breed. After all I have the power" the lord stated.

"Milord Manten" spoke up a little child who was dressed head to toe in snow white clothing, her black eyes limitless. She walked forward slowly, a mirror held out in front her. She gazed lazily at Inuyasha, face blank and ageless. Inuyasha could feel her power and knew that she was not some highborn child.

"Half demon, half human, the perfect pick for your intended quest. Test him and should he win, listen to his request" she stated in her quiet way. Everyone held their breaths as the demon Manten came to his decision. Inuyasha stared at the ivory clad girl, who was she to make the lord listen to her?

"Bankotsu!" Manten snapped his fingers, a smirk cracking the corners of his mouth, needle sharp teeth poking out.

A deep growl resounded in the back of Inuyasha's throat when the same halberd wielder from the other day emerged from the shadows overcast from the protruding roof. Miroku wasn't the only one who heard his companion growl, the guards who were holding them prisoner grew weary at the angered dog demon.

"Ahhhh, I see that you wish for a rematch half breed" chuckled Bankotsu. His baby blue eyes excited at the idea of a good fight.

"If you can beat the champion of my realm, than I will negotiate further with you about your beads, hanyou" promised the lord, confident that his mercenary could destroy Inuyasha.

"Keh" scoffed Inuyasha, his head tilted before looking back up, "Fine by me"

"Release him"

The guards allowed Inuyasha to stand while they dragged the monkish cat demon away, the man not bothering to fight them. Miroku found that he doubted that Inuyasha would lose this time. Bankotsu was cocky where as Inuyasha had a score to settle with the unnaturally strong human.

"Make sure that your friend does not interfere this time demon. I would have won if it were not for that fleabag" Bankotsu taunted, as people cleared the ring for the two fighters. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and the townspeople gasped when the rusty blade lengthened and sharpened into a giant fanglike weapon. Even Manten opened his mouth in slight awe.

"Too bad there's so many people around, you won't win with your dirty tricks" countered the dog eared man.

"I doubt that the usage of my 'dirty' tricks will anger the crowd, hanyou. If they cheer for anyone, it'll be me" Bankotsu boasted, holding the halberd above his head as the observing humans chanted his name.

Inuyasha didn't even bother with an answer and rushed at the band leader with amazing speed. If Bankotsu had not anticipated the speed of the half demon from before, he would have been run through with the demon fang. Bankotsu side stepped and smacked his own giant blade against the Tetsagia, sending shock waves through both opponents' weapons.

Inuyasha shrugged off the vibrating sensation and managed to swipe the human's shoulder, tearing the white cloth. Unfortunately it was too shallow to cause much damage, other than annoy the halberd wielder.

"You fight like a scared cub pretending to be tough" mocked Bankotsu.

'Don't listen to him just focus on hitting the bastard' Inuyasha tried to ignore the taunting remarks, which was barely working.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Kill the hanyou! Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Kill the hanyou!" the crowd blared, clapping their hands and stomping their feet on the dirt ground. It was distracting.

Golden eyes paid close attention to the challenger, but also glanced at the highly amused demon lord, the reptilian smirk widening with every blow shared between the two fighters. Was this simply a sport for the Thunder Youkai or was there something else to this?

Inuyasha found that he didn't really care. He was here for one reason and one reason only. To win his freedom.

"Come on you filth! Aren't you going to at least put up a simple fight?"

"I'm not gonna waste my time" growled Inuyasha, digging his claws into his shoulder, drawing blood from the wound. He was never one to use this particular attack often, however desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Blades of Blood!"

With a strong fling of his blood drenched claws, beams of red demon power crossed through the air, cutting savagely at the body of Bankotsu. The owner of the Banryu, who didn't see the attack coming couldn't dodge the move.

For a moment nothing happened and the crowd stilled and ceased their chanting, waiting to see how their champion would retaliate. Manten shifted in his seat anxiously.

Bankotsu felt each slash in his skin as warm liquid ran under his clothes. He had never seen demonic power used in one's blood before. He dropped the Banryu as he fell to his knees, one of the cuts having sliced its way over a vein in his right hand. He could still feel his strength, but he knew it would diminish if he were to continue fighting and he still had things to do before he bothered to pass on.

Two other members of the Band of Seven rushed to their young leader's aid, one very feminine and the other completely bald.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his back on the scene, it was never an honorable thing to view one's opponent in his moment of defeat during a designated fight. Besides he had other things more important to consider, like 'discussing' his freedom with the hated miko and disgusting lord.

Miroku, who never doubted the half demon's capability from the gecko, smiled in encouragement at his companion, who in turn gave a brief nod that would have been missed if one did not have a keen eye.

"I think that's about it, so now you keep up your end of the deal. Take these damn collars off!" Inuyasha demanded, tugging on the object of his distain.

Manten eyed the youth up and peered over to the demon child that was as colorless as a pure snowflake. Kanna stared right back, her coal black eyes all seeing and yet blank at the same time. He felt that she knew this would be the outcome and that she as gloating in her own way.

"Very well half demon, we shall further negotiate the removal of the Beads. Now I ha-"

"Hold on! You already told me to fight that bastard and now you want more? What the hell?"

"Silence, certain!" ordered the Thunder demon, snapping his razor sharp teeth like a crocodile, "You are not to made demands of me. I am the lord here and you will do as I command! I hold the power, or have you forgotten that the miko who trapped you can force you to do whatever her lord wishes?"

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, although begrudgingly, his ears pointed backwards in anger. He was as taunt as a drawn bow string and just as tense and ready to snap. Which he would have done if his dignity was not at risk.

"I am about to send you on a quest, half breed, one that you will be sure to complete if you want to ever get that collar off. Far to the west in a grand castle lives a human princess who I wish to marry. Bring her to me and I shall grant your request"

######################################## 

The wild roar of a raging Fire cat was enough to wake the sleeping princess from her peaceful dreams. Rubbing her small hand against the slowly focusing eyelids, Kagome yawned and sat up, stretching. Her sleeping gown was wrinkled and she smoothed it out as she made her way to her bedroom window. She patted her head to make sure that there was nothing there that shouldn't be on a human princess' head, before looking out.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, signaling that it was almost time to start the day. Too bad that it was an even earlier morning for the occupants on the castle grounds. Kagome brushed a lock of raven hair from her face which had yet to be brushed as she observed the fight.

Sango, dressed in the usual slaying garments of her people hurled a giant boomerang made from a large demon bone while her companion fought from the air. Kilala, was currently a lion sized Fire cat with fearsome saber-tooth teeth and lethal claws. The two guardians and jail keepers were fulfilling their other duties as challenges to win the princess' hand by fighting with a rather young knight.

Kagome knew she should show interest in the battle, but discovered that she didn't care. She could already tell that the young knight would fail, seeing as how spent he looked, not to mention how unaffected and energized the two guardians were in comparison. Any moment now, Sango would send the boy back home, defeated and humiliated for having lost to a woman.

Every fight seemed predictable to the damsel locked in the tower. She had seen everyone come and go, failing in their mission. Each one would storm in alone before dawn, weapon raised high and a battle cry bursting from their throats as they charged to the castle keep. Sango and Kilala would smack them around a little bit with an excellent amount of teamwork and throw them out.

True, many had never gotten far and some were harder to put down than others, but they all failed. None of them had even come back more than once, proving to Kagome and the two guardians that none truly cared for her.

A far off distant "I surrender!" was heard through the window glass as Kagome moved to uncover the vanity mirror. She was always careful to not look in the mirror during the night least she be reminded of the reason for her unjust imprisonment. Picking up a horsehair brush, Kagome prepared for her long day of primping until Sango was around to talk to.

'Will I ever be freed from this place? And my curse?'

#####################################  
>Please Read and Review:) Pretty please lol<p> 


End file.
